Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!
Phineas and Ferb plan to travel around the world on the longest day of the year; Mom and Dad leave for the weekend leaving Candace in charge. Read the full summary... Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You Part 1 File:SBTY1.jpg|Candace calls Jeremy. File:Sleepy Jeremy in Paris.JPG|Jeremy in Paris. File:SBTY2.jpg|"You realize it's like 2AM in Paris?" File:SBTY3.jpg|The Rope Jumping Robot. File:SBTY4.jpg|"It's become self-aware!" File:SBTY5.jpg|"Excuse me?" File:SBTY6.jpg|The "You're Watching Television!" slide. File:SBTY7.jpg|"Thank you!" File:SBTY8.jpg|Phineas flips through Ferb's log. File:SBTY9.jpg|"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" File:SBTY10.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa travel to Tokyo. File:SBTY11.jpg|The Rope Jumping robot hangs onto the plane. File:SBTY12.jpg|Linda and Lawrence pack their bags. File:SBTY13.jpg|"You're in charge!" File:SBTY14.jpg|"So Phineas and Ferb are up to something bust-worthy." File:SBTY15.jpg|''"In charge!"'' File:SBTY16.jpg|"Woah, woah, heavy!" File:SBTY17.jpg|"I'm also packing this book of puns!" File:SBTY18.jpg|Their parents leave. File:SBTY19.jpg|Candace calls Stacy at 5:01 AM File:SBTY20.jpg|"I'll be right over." File:SBTY21.jpg|"Could you bring some breakfast?" File:SBTY22.jpg|"So, Phineas, what'cha doing..." File:SBTY23.jpg|"...up so early?" File:Oh wow that is weird.JPG|The Statue of Liberty File:SBTY.JPG|"Behold! The Amazing Sun Beater-3000!" File:Weirder.JPG|The Discus Thrower File:You bet us.JPG|"You bet us?" File:Baby Phineas and Buford.JPG|Little Buford stealing Little Phineas's bike File:Clay Aiken.JPG|Clay Aiken File:Chaka Khan.JPG|Chaka Khan File:You brought work with you.JPG|"You brought work with you!" File:We're Flying Around the World.JPG|"We're flying around the world to make the longest day of summer ever!" File:Giant Map.JPG|The giant map File:Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg|The kids show off their rocket-plane File:Ready.JPG|Ready File:They're Gone.JPG|They're gone File:Giant Water Balloon.JPG|Doofenshmirtz's giant water balloon. File:Phineas and Ferb SBTY.JPG|"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tokyo Japan." File:Racing Against Time.JPG|Racing against time File:Unforeseen Mishap Number Two.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number One File:Stacy's Cousins.JPG|Stacey's cousins File:PnF Anime.JPG|Phineas and Ferb in Caramelldansen File:Anime Candace.JPG|Candace in Caramelldansen File:Anime Buford&Baljeet.JPG|Buford and Baljeet in Caramelldansen File:Anime Isabella.jpg|Isabella in Leekspin File:Leaving Tokyo.JPG|Leaving Tokyo File:PnF Goodbye Tokyo.JPG|Goodbye Tokyo File:GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! File:GirlsWithBlondWigs.jpg|Isabella, Candace, and Vanessa wearing blond wigs. File:Summer Belongs to Everyone.JPG|"Summer doesn't belong to me, it belongs to everyone!" File:Slingshot Plane.JPG|The premiere of Phineas and Ferb 1 hour special File:Rocket Surfing.JPG|Rocket Surfing File:Longest Summer of All Time.JPG|"We need to create the biggest longest funnest summer day of all time!" File:PnF Bikes.JPG|Phineas Ferb and the gang Flying their bikes over the unfinished sidewalk File:Past the Taj Mahal.JPG|Pass the Taj Mahal File:Bounce Across the Great Wall.JPG|Bounce across the Great Wall File:Baljeet and Isabella.JPG|Only 58 seconds till Sundown Screen shot 2010-07-15 at 8.56.41 AM.png|Uncle Sabu Rubber Bands.jpg|Rubber Bands The Coliseum.JPG|The Coliseum Bouncing Around the World.JPG|Bouncin around the world Phineas, Isabella, Dancing.JPG|Phineas and Isabella Dance Checking GPS SBTY.JPG|Ferb checking the GPS PnF with Palm Trees.jpg|Phineas and Ferb connecting two palm trees Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu Candace Hugging PnF.jpg|Candace hugging her brothers. Ferb on Vanessas Motorcycle.jpg|Ferb riding with Vanessa. Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg|The kids raft through Venice. Phineas Playing Accordian.jpg|Phineas on accordion and Ferb on tuba. File:Unforeseen Mishap Number One.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number Two File:Unforeseen Mishap Number Three.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number Three File:Unforeseen Mishap Number Four.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number Four File:This is Crazy!.JPG|"Phineas, this is crazy!" File:RUN!.JPG|"Start the Plane! Start the Plane!" File:Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella File:Let's start the plane.JPG|"I think we might want to start the plane." File:What just happened.JPG|"I have no idea what just happened..." PhineasxIsabella.JPG|Phineas and Isabella holding hands while singing Summer Belongs To You(song) PhineasIsabellaHugging.jpg|phineas and isabella hug We Believe in You.JPG|"We Believe in You" Isabella and Phineas SBTY.JPG|Isabella and Phineas You missed it Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!.JPG|"What?! You missed Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!" You got on this plane.JPG|"You got on this plane." Phineas singing Summer Belongs to You.JPG|By Jove I Think She's got it Candace from SBTY.JPG|Candace A Dissapointed Isabella.JPG|Isabella singing sadly ISABELLA!.JPG|"ISABELLA!" Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Phineas gives up C+J officially.JPG|Candace and Jeremy are officially boyfriend and girlfriend Isabella singing City of Love.JPG|Isabella singing in the City of Love Heinz and Vanessa.JPG|Heinz and Vanessa are reunited Ferb Alone.JPG|Ferb is left alone on top of the Eiffel Tower with a rose in his hand File:Get on the Trike.jpg|Phineas yells "Get on the Trike!" Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG Vanessa Joins the Ride.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG Klimpaloon walks by.JPG Summer Belongs to You (Song) Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY 2.JPG Perry in Paris.JPG I believed in you.JPG Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Party.JPG Candace Singing Summer Belongs to You.JPG Candace Singing SBTY.JPG Candace and Phineas Singing SBTY.JPG Baby, baby, baby, baby.JPG Phineas, Isabella, and Candace singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY.JPG Phineas dancing to SBTY.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG Phineas and Candace singing SBTY.JPG Isabella from SBTY 2.JPG Isabella dancing to SBTY.JPG Ferb with guitar SBTY.JPG A world of possibilities SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas from SBTY.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY.JPG Isabella from SBTY.JPG Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries